Light TV 33 New Schedule
ZOE Broadcasting Network, Inc. is presently on its 23rd year of Christian, family-oriented and wholesome television and radio broadcasting. Having been granted the legislative franchise and authority to operate an AM radio station (DZJV 1458 kHz Calamba) in Calamba City, Laguna, a VHF TV Channel 5 (The 5 Network) in Mega Manila and UHF TV Channels 33 in Mega Manila (Light TV) and Puerto Princesa City, Palawan (Light TV), and recently since July 2018 (DWZB 91.1 MHz Palawan), an FM radio station in Puerto Princesa, Palawan, it started its radio and television operations more than 2 decades ago and (Monster RX 93.1) and International FM Radio Station in Metro Manila. Its TV platforms are available in Metro Manila and neighboring provinces on free TV, nationwide through various cable stations and worldwide through live streaming and other new media formats. In Calamba City, DZJV 1458 kHz AM takes pride as the pioneering and only local radio station in the great city of Calamba, the birthplace of our National Hero Dr. Jose P. Rizal. All programs of ZOE aired in 5 and 5 Plus are launched last June 10, 2019. Its VHF TV Channel 11 in Mega Manila, simulcast with UHF TV Channel 33 in Puerto Princesa City, is recently branded as Light TV – God’s Channel of Blessings. Light TV – God’s Channel of Blessings remains committed to be the only wholly Christian television station in the Philippines with Gospel-inspired and Bible-based programming aimed to evangelize as many people in the Philippines and the world, to inspire and encourage them with needs-meeting programs and ultimately contribute to building a progressive and resilient nation. One of the fastest-growing emerging commercial channels on Free TV, Light TV was launched 2011 under the ownership and management of ZOE Broadcasting Network, Inc. It is the Philippines' first and one-of-a-kind motivational and inspirational TV station that aims to help viewers achieve abundant living through effective, relevant, wholesome and timely TV programs that communicates hope. Its UHF TV Channel 33 in Mega Manila, simulcast with provincial UHF TV stations nationwide, is recently branded as ZTV, the interactive TV station. True to the call and battle cry of its Chairman and President, Eduardo “Bro. Eddie” C. Villanueva - Diyos at Bayan - exemplifies the wholeness and values of ZOE Broadcasting Network. About Us Mission *A full gospel Christian multi-media station advancing the kingdom of God in the Philippines and all over the world. *To communicate hope to all viewers for the glory of God. Vision *Top motivational TV Network in the Philippines Values *Love for God *Social Responsibility *Integrity *Excellence *Unity Cream of the Crop *''The Awesome Life'' *''Jesus is Lord Worship Service'' *''Jesus the Healer: Miracle Healing Service'' *''News Light'' *''Diyos at Bayan'' *''Road Trip: Refueled'' *''Worship, Word & Wonders'' *''Prayer Line'' *''Daylight Devotion'' *''Bangon Na Pilipinas'' *''Life Giver'' *''Midnight Prayer Helps'' *''Bless Pilipinas'' *''News World'' Schedule 'Monday-Friday' Umagaan *5:55 am - Station Message: On Air *6 am - Daylight Devotion (LIVE) (simulcast on DZJV 1458 Radyo Calabarzon and DWZB 91.1 FM) (Light TV Radio) *6:30 am - News Light sa Umaga (LIVE) (simulcast on DZJV 1458 Radyo Calabarzon and DWZB 91.1 FM) (Light TV News) (Light TV Radio) *7 am - Bangon Na Pilipinas (LIVE) (simulcast on DZJV 1458 Radyo Calabarzon and DWZB 91.1 FM) (Light TV News) (Light TV Radio) *9 am - Edge TV: Edge Talk (LIVE) (Light TV Radio) *10 am - Family Maters (LIVE) (simulcast on 702 DZAS Manila) (FEBC Radyo TV) *11 am - Entrepinoy Espesyal (LIVE) (simulcast on 702 DZAS Manila) (FEBC Radyo TV) *12 nn - **Mon: H2O **Tue: Prayer Line (LIVE) **Wed: Acts of God (with Kenneth Copeland) **Thurs: Ancient Secrets of the Bible **Fri: Awakening Honesty Action (with Kyle Idleman) *12:30 pm - **Mon & Wed-Fri: Usapang Pamilya (Asia Pacific Media Ministries) Gospel Blocks *1 pm - Elevation Experience with Steven Furtick *1:30 pm - Your Life Best Now with Steven Furtick *2 pm - Enjoying Everyday Life with Joyce Meyer *2:30 pm - Turning Point with David Jeremiah *3 pm - Kingdom Connection with Jentezen Franklin Hapon Delights *3:30 pm - VeggieTales (KidZoned) *4 pm - Auto-B-Good (KidZoned) *4:30 pm - The Flying House (KidZoned) *5 pm - Hillsong Kaibigaan Primetime *6 pm - News Light (LIVE) (simulcast on DZJV 1458 Radyo Calabarzon) (Light TV News) *6:30 pm - **Mon: Worship, Word and Wonders (replay) **Tue: Jesus the Healer (replay) **Wed: PJM Forum (rewind) **Thurs: Finding Your Way Home The Book of Truth (with Tommy Tenney) **Fri: Enjoying Everyday Life with Joyce Meyer *7 pm - **Wed: Your Best Life Now with Joel Osteen **Thu: Turning Point with David Jeremiah **Fri: Jesus the Healer Miracle & Healing Service (LIVE) *7:30 pm - **Tues: Elevation Experience with Steven Furtick **Wed: Billy Graham Crusades **Thu: Kingdom Connection with Jentezen Franklin *8 pm - **Mon: Road Trip Refueled **Tue: Prayer Line (replay) **Wed: Diyos at Bayan (LIVE) **Thurs: Worship, Word and Wonders (LIVE) *9 pm - **Mon: Power to Unite with Elvira **Tue: Life Giver **Wed: Bless Pilipinas *9:30 pm - News World (LIVE) (Light TV News) *10 pm - Derek Prince Classics *10:30 pm - Heartline (LIVE) (simulcast on 702 DZAS Manila) (FEBC Radyo TV) *11:30 pm - Midnight Prayer Helps (rewind) *12 mn - Station Message: Off Air 'Saturday' Umagaan *4:55 am - Station Message: On Air *5 am - Maunlad Na Pilipino (LIVE) (simulcast on 702 DZAS Manila) (FEBC Radyo TV) *6 am - Hardin Ng Panalangin (LIVE) (simulcast on 702 DZAS Manila) (FEBC Radyo TV) *6:30 am - Pagsusuri (LIVE) (simulcast on 702 DZAS Manila) (FEBC Radyo TV) *7 am - Jesus Is Lords Worship Service (replay) *9 am - UCAPehan (LIVE) (Light TV Radio) *12 nn - You'll Get Through This (with Max Lucado) *12:30 pm - Usapang Pamilya (Asia Pacific Media Ministries) Hapon Delights *1 pm - Worship, Word and Wonders (replay) *2:30 pm - Strength Based Marriage with Jimmy Evans and Allan Kelsey *3 pm - Light Cinema *5 pm - #LifeChoices (LIVE) (simulcast on 702 DZAS Manila) (FEBC Radyo TV) Kaibigaan Primetime *6 pm - PJM Forum *6:30 pm - Light Up *7 pm - Diyos at Bayan (replay) *8 pm - The Awesome Life *9 pm - In Touch Ministries (with Dr. Charles Stanley) *9:30 pm - River of Worship *10 pm - Agapayan (encore from 702 DZAS Manila) (FEBC Radyo TV) *10:30 pm - GODisAble (encore from 702 DZAS Manila) (FEBC Radyo TV) *11:30 pm - Bless Pilipinas (replay) *12 mn - Station Message: Off Air 'Sunday' Umagaan *4:55 am - Station Message: On Air *5 am - Life Is Beautiful (LIVE) (simulcast on 702 DZAS Manila) (FEBC Radyo TV) *6 am - Hardin Ng Panalangin (LIVE) (simulcast on 702 DZAS Manila) (FEBC Radyo TV) *6:30 am - Karunungan Buhay (LIVE) (simulcast on 702 DZAS Manila) (FEBC Radyo TV) *7 am - Jesus is Lord Worship Service (LIVE) *9 am - Light Up (replay) *9:30 am - VeggieTales (KidZoned) *10 am - Auto-B-Good (KidZoned) *10:30 am - Flying House (KidZoned) *11 am - Animated Stories from the Bible (KidZoned) *11:30 am - Lads TV (KidZoned) *12 nn - Discovering The Jewish Jesus *12:30 pm - Usapang Pamilya (Asia Pacific Media Ministries) Hapon Delights *1 pm - House of Praise *3 pm - P.A.R.E.: Parenting and Relationship Enhancement (LIVE) (simulcast on 702 DZAS Manila) (FEBC Radyo TV) *4 pm - Road Trip Refueled (replay) *5 pm - Word of God Network (Christ's Commission Fellowship Ministries) Kaibigaan Primetime *6 pm - Jesus the Healer *7 pm - John Hagee Ministries *7:30 pm - Unshakeable Hope with Max Lucado *8 pm - Harvest with Greg Laurie *8:30 pm - The Book of Mysteries with Tonmy Evans *9 pm - Life Giver (replay) *9:30 pm - River of Worship *10 pm - Jesus the Healer: Miracle & Healing Service (replay) *12:30 am - Station Message: Off Air Programming Light TV News and Public Affairs *''News Light'' - Ang programang naghahatid ng mga balitang dapat niyong malaman na isang oras. A one full hour primetime Filipino news program of Light TV, it presents round-about newscasts and gives the viewers an alternative view of daily news of which they are part of sensationalism and tabloid reporting. News Light aims to deliver today’s top stories and headlines. Anchoired by Phoebe Dela Cruz-Cabral. *''Bangon Na Pilipinas'' (Light TV Radio) - the Teleradyo-formatted morning program, simulcast on DZJV Radyo CALABARZON 1458 AM and DWZB 91.1 FM in Palawan, hosted by Daniel Castro of DZJV and AR Vargas. The main segment featuring news commentaries and interviews on the latest issues. **''Daylight Devotion'' - a 30-minute segment on preaching the word of God as a day starter. **''News Light sa Umaga'' - a half-hour newscast of the latest developments. *''Light TV News Roundup'' - Our news advisory (2 to 3 minutes) from Monday to Friday, anchored by Christian Mitra (11:30am, 2pm and 6pm) for Filipino news update and Sarah Lagsac (9pm) for English news roundup. *''News World'' (since March 31, 2014) - Every night is the comprehensive news of the nation and the rest of the world. From Light TV News and Public Affairs in a strategic partnership with the world's leading news authority, News World is the 30-minute late night English news program anchored by John Consulta (who was originally anchored the newsbreak on ZOE TV 11 from 1998 to 2005). *''Diyos at Bayan'' - A forum among representatives of major stakeholders and reliable sources in the Philippine society about how God and the nation can work together to resolve pressing societal issues. The longest-running public affairs program in the Philippines is hosted by Bro. Eddie Villanueva and Cel de Guzman. *''Christian World News'' (since April 5, 2014) - The half-hour weekly conservative news program devoted to the work of the Holy Spirit around the globe. From Light TV News and Public Affairs in partnership with CBN News, this award-winning newscast airs at various times in the United States and around the world. Infotainment *''Road Trip'' - Teens and yuppies – let’s join in the fun on this joyride adventure of Road Trip. It is hosted by Pastor. Ru Dela Torre. Entertainment *''Edge TV'' (Light TV Radio) - the 3-hour music and talk program of Light TV and and 2 radio stations. featuring the best CCM videos and lively talks on Contemporary Christian lifestyle and views on the trends and issues in our society. *''Light Cinema Specials'' - Be entertained. Be relaxed. Be inspired. Light Cinema Specials bring you different inspiring movies that will entertain and make you relax. Gospel *''Jesus the Healer'' - A gospel preaching and healing program featuring the public sermons of Jesus is Lord's spiritual director, Bro. Eddie Villanueva, and other respected JIL pastors. *''PJM Forum'' - A panel discussion of current Philippine societal and political issues and the role of the Christian sector as God's major instrument of change to carry out His divine plan for the nation. Hosted by Bishop Dan Balais, Bishop Leo Alconga and Ptr. Domeng Rivera. *''River of Worship'' - River of Worship is a 30-minute TV program that features timeless worship hymns and the stories behind the songwriters and composers. *''Midnight Prayer Helps'' - A show that aims to be a beacon of hope for those who are physically, emotionally and spiritually unwell, there’s Midnight Prayer Helps, hosted by Ms. Cel de Guzman. *''Light Up'' - Light Up will surely perk up your mornings – the perfect way to start the day. Light Up is hosted by Ptr. Amor Adela and Ptr. Bobot Bernardo. *''Life Giver'' - Tackles testimonies of believers and their life-changing transformation through Jesus Christ. It is hosted by Dory Villanueva. Foreign *''Hillsong Concert Specials'' *''In Touch with Dr. Charles Stanley'' - Dr. Charles F. Stanley is senior pastor of First Baptist Church Atlanta, founder of In Touch Ministries, and a New York Timesbest-selling author. He demonstrates a keen awareness of people's needs and provides Christ-centered biblically based principles for everyday life. Charles Frazier Stanley was born September 25, 1932, in the small town of Dry Fork, Virginia. The only child of Charley and Rebecca Stanley, Charles came into the world during a time when the entire nation felt the grip of the Great Depression. To make matters worse, just nine months later, his father Charley died at the young age of 29. Children's *''The World of Jonathan Singh'' - Each segment features fun topics including games from around the world, crafts, geography, health, science and interesting animal behavior then concludes with and action-packed drama with the age old struggle of good versus evil. *''Superbook'' - Superbook educates children of all ages by teaching Bible stories that highlight the important character traits children will need in life. Superbook teaches your children about courage, loyalty, friendship and responsibility. *''The Flying House'' - Flying House educates and informs children ages 5-10 by teaching Bible stories that highlight important character traits such as honesty and courage. *''Auto-B-Good'' - Auto-B-Good educates and informs children between the ages of 3 – 8. It teaches children character, honesty, kindness, respect, obedience, self-control and more. Children learn through nine main vehicles, each with his or her own unique personality. *''Animal Altas'' - An entertaining and informative half-hour children’s wildlife program shot in High Definition. The show introduces viewers to every kind of animal imaginable, from the familiar to the astounding, including apes and giant lizards, sharks and tigers, and all other animals from the Americas, Africa, Asia, Australia, and everywhere in between. Animal Atlas promotes a better understanding of how various animal species live and what they need to survive. Each episode stands alone as an entertaining look into the world of animals—whether visiting a particular group of animals, such as big cats, or meeting the animals of an entire continent. Through Animal Atlas, children will discover the variety of places that animals live, how they find food, and how they play. This includes a look at how family units operate, from a community of thousands of prairie dogs, to a pride of lions, to a school of fish. Certain episodes also explore animal features such as diet, locomotion, and how animals take care of their young. Along the way, Animal Atlas educates kids about endangered species and provides information on how to support wildlife conservation. In a world committed to going green, Animal Atlas is entertaining, culturally relevant, and important. *''Dooley and Pals'' - The Dooley and Pals Show is a unique children's show built on the concept of education through entertainment and discovery. With its colorful cast of characters - the lovable alien Dooley, his robot buddy M.A.R.T.I.E. and space creatures, Cosmos and Zoom - the Dooley and Pals series combines music and dancing with life lessons and pro-social skills along with Bible Fun Facts appropriate for ages 2 to 5. Light TV News and Public Affairs *Daniel Castro of DZJV - Bangon Na Pilipinas *Ar Vargas - News Light sa Umaga and Bangon Na Pilipinas *Phoebe dela Cruz (News Consultant, Light TV News and Public Affairs) - News Light *Christian Mitra - Light TV News Round Up *Sarah Lagsac - Light TV News Round Up *John Consulta - News World *Bro. Eddie Villanueva - Diyos at Bayan *Cel de Guzman - Diyos at Bayan Reporters *Ron Dulay *Glenn Batrina *Sarah Lacsac *Annie Bico *Xandra Cabigquez *Christian Mitra *Jaymie dela Rosa *Annie Bico *Jeffrey Batlangao *Rhema Penaflor See also * Geek Pinoy Was Featured! On Tek Tok TV! | Geek Pinoy - Geek News And Collectibles With A Dash Of Sarcasm * GlamBox Airbrush Cosmetics featured in Tek Tok TV (w/ Valerie Tan) - YouTube *ZOE-Broadcasting-Network-Inc.jpg (JPEG Image, 2100 × 3000 pixels) - Scaled (21%) *DZJV 1458 khz Sked Laguna Sked